


Day 5 - Study

by Username8746489



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nathmarc November, tagging?? don't know her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: Nathaniel doesn't exactly like studying. Maybe Marc can help convince him.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995265
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Day 5 - Study

Nathaniel placed his face down on the table, before proceeding to scream into the wood. Marc looked over, slightly, actually, heavily concerned.

The redhead lifted his head up so it was resting on his chin, "I hate science."

Marc laughed, “Unfortunately for you, it’s a required class.” He poked Nathaniel’s cheek with the pencil in his hand, “Come on, study. There’s a test this Friday.”

“I know!” Nathaniel groaned. “I just don’t want to! Science is boring! And I don’t understand anything.” With that proclamation, the artist face-planted back onto the table. 

Marc bit his lip. While he understood Nathaniel’s aversion to studying, it wasn’t really good in the long run if he wanted to pass in class. He was aware that Nathaniel didn’t particularly like Mrs. Mendeleiev and that dislike carried over to her classes. (Who wouldn’t be after having their failing grades revealed to their entire class and their interest openly mocked? Speaking of which, he still needed to finish that strongly worded letter to the teacher about that situation because Mrs. Mendeleiev was talking about it in class the other day like she was entirely in the right.)

Marc’s fingers drummed the surface of the table. “How about we make a deal?”

His boyfriend looked up, “Deal?”

Marc used his pencil to slowly raise Nathaniel’s chin off the desk, “The test is out of twenty, right? For every point you score, I’ll give you a kiss.”

Nathaniel blinked at his boyfriend before quickly reaching over and dragging his science notes (that he totally copied from Alix) over to himself.

When Nathaniel got an A on the test, Mrs. Mendeleiev made sure to interrogate him for signs of cheating. 

Ah, the power of love.


End file.
